


In its Shoes

by Angelscythe



Series: Conniel Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU Reverse, Conniel Week, Conniel Week Clothes Swap, Daniel is badass here, I Blame Tumblr, I struggle with that, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: It's time to go in the Evidence Room but in there, the Detective will maybe find something better than the clue for his case.





	In its Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All the characters belongs to Quantic Dream and there creator. Thanks to them to push that awesome game in my life. Conniel’s week concept is from the-immortal-chair (https://conniel-challenges.tumblr.com/post/177272044282/conniel-week-the-first-conniel-week-i-am) so thanks to them for that awesome opportunity.  
> Let’s love CONNIEL!  
> PS: English is not my native language and I’ve dyslexia. I hope you’ll love it! Enjoy!
> 
> PPS: You can read it without having read Trust (but it's better to)

“You’re off the case. The FBI is taking over.”

Sat on the desk, the Captain Fowler was talking to them and Hank was really angry. Of course, he was. You put him with a tin can, you forced him to work with him and even to accept him and now… everything was over?

The Negotiator could understand the man was so angry, arguing to continue to work on this case. Him? No, he was just waiting.

What could he say? To a Captain!

They were on the verge of a Civil War and he even wasn’t sure they could stop it. Markus looked pacific but you never knew.

Hank anger grew again and again.

“Sorry,” Fowler said. “But you go back to homicide and we get rid of the Android.”

The Negotiator looked at him, arms in his back, then to Hank. The man left the room, looking upset or concerned? It was hard to tell when you saw this face.

“Thank you for what you did, Captain,” the Android said.

He bowed his head then left the office too. Coming to Hank’s desk, he took a chair and brought it next to the man and sat down. The face was definitely concerned.

“You’ll give up, Lieutenant?” he asked.

Hank rose up, frowning, to look him. The LED perfectly blue in his temple…

“And you? Aren’t you going to CyberLife?”

The Android adjusted his black tie shimmering with the light. Since four day, Hank was use to see him in his perfect grey suit with that white shirt ending way to easier covered by blood. Blue or red.

Around them, there weren’t much people. Just few androids. Others were on case or in the town. With last Markus’ actions, it was the chaos outside. Everybody was needed.

“I don’t belong to CyberLife, you remember, Lieutenant?” he smiled softly.

Hank remembered, yes. The Android was borrowed from the main DPD, a bit in the North from there. It was Captain Allen himself who brought this Android. His… personal Android. A PL600 trained so much he was able to do what his model and PC200, or PM700, were able to do.

At once.

Well, it wasn’t really useful to be able to catch a criminal while preparing a cake but, yes, he could do it.

“Yeah… And then? What could we do? I have the feeling that… we’re on the wrong side? Maybe these people want just to be free?”

“Lieutenant…”

Daniel approached his chair a bit.

“You must know that… I’m a Deviant.”

Hank frowned but… in the end, he wasn’t so surprise. The Android did his best to achieve the mission but he also preferred to protect other. He thought, first, it was maybe because he was a PL600 but there was something in him. His way to smile, to act, to care…

Of course he was.

“Since when?”

“Longtime.” Daniel closed his eyes. “Very longtime. I was already a Deviant when I cared for my family. That because I was already one I…” He shook his head slightly. “I did something I shouldn’t. I wanted to protect Emma and everything slips out of my hands at the exact moment the police came. I killed someone… Two people.” He opened his eyes.

Well, three if you count John Philips but the man was an asshole, a monster. He used to beat his wife. And that day, he started to hit Emma. Caroline always said she was able to deal with her husband and he was forced to let that happens, however, he’ll always comfort her after that. But Emma? He didn’t want her to live that. When she received the first hit, he became mad, he let the meal burn in the oven and went to care for her, being hit at his turn. Then, when she was comforted, in her room, he went to the gun. To end this asshole live.

Yeah, the man was ordering a new Android, to replace the “defective” model but Daniel didn’t care. It wasn’t meant to be.

And… it seemed Caroline could bear it when her husband hit her again and again. But when he killed him to protect his family…

Anyway, he wanted to escape with Emma, protect her…

He failed.

“Shit…”

Daniel closed his eyes. He was afraid the man won’t tolerate those deaths. But Hank was looking over his shoulder. So, the blond turned his head and saw that FBI Agents… Perkins.

“Fuck… Lieutenant, if you help me, I can maybe do something. I can warn them at Jericho. If I can locate it, we’ll be in the right side. I have no pleasure to hunt Deviants. But help them?”

“Help you?”

“I can find something in the evidence we collected, I’m sure of that. The solution in obviously there. Where else?”

Hank wasn’t sure but there was so much expression in his face. It was sure that boy was a Deviant.

“Key to the basement is on my desk…” he said, getting up. “I won’t distract them long. Be ready.”

Daniel nodded and jumped on his feet. He caught the key and looked the man coming to Perkins. He couldn’t hide a smile when the Lieutenant threw his punch in that ugly nose. That should be satisfying. He wanted to do the same but… there wasn’t time for that!

The PL600 went to the evidence room, checking that nobody will come to stop him. He went to the archive room and took the stairs in the hurry, let the door opened in front of him and walked to the strange huge computer screen. Then, he pressed few keys to open a special session. A Captain’s session that could work in every other session. And he knew this password.

Then, the evidence selected appeared in front of him, the big white shining boxes appearing in front of him. And… a body. A destroy naked body with no legs left, one arms and bullet impact everywhere in the face. He had lost on ear, had the cheek shattered.

But he remembered him… so well…

 

**_Emma was shouting, yelling because she was so afraid and him, Daniel, had a body over him. Connor’s body. The RK800 had jumped in front of the bullets to catch them. With its own body. With its live._ **

**_He couldn’t believe it._ **

**_He wanted to push the Android to go to Emma but a man went to her. He put his strong arms around her and caressed her hair softly. A huge man, with a powerful aura that could show so much kindness?_ **

**_“Everything is over,” he muttered softly. “The Android won’t hurt you anymore.”_ **

**_Daniel felt something. Heard the sound of the gun prepared to shoot. It will be over… in the end. Why this Android had killed itself for nothing?_ **

**_“No… It wasn’t him. Please. He wanted to protect me. Please…”_ **

**_“Wait!” the man shouted. “Don’t shoot the Android.” He looked the little girl. “What are you saying?”_ **

**_She was crying against him._ **

**_“Please. He’s my best friends. Don’t hurt him. He wanted to protect me. He wanted to bring me somewhere we’ll be save. He wanted…” She cried more and moved her head._ **

**_Her cheek started to be bluish._ **

**_“I needed to go with her,” Daniel said to the Captain. “I just wanted her to be free.”_ **

**_“When the man arrived, he shot Daniel. Daniel was afraid. He wanted to protect me…” She shivered in his arms._ **

**_The Captain looked her, then the blonde Android. He wasn’t acting dangerously. He was just there, waiting for his destiny. With that robot losing blood on him._ **

****

Connor…

He could remember how Captain Allen had asked for keep him under his wing. In protection, check if he won’t be dangerous again. And then… he started to tutor him. He learned to him how to fight, to use correctly a weapon, to protect the innocent and he became this Detective. The Detective that couldn’t live because of him. Because, now, he it was dead. But maybe…

He went to that Android from the Stratford tower and took a piece from it to join that Connor and put it on place in the model. He couldn’t help but smiled when he saw Connor open the eyes. And the Android smiled too. Even if it looked painful.

“You’re alive…”


End file.
